


思月

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 他的兄長在他心中宛若一輪明月，使他朝思暮想……
Relationships: Strife/Death (Darksiders)
Kudos: 2





	思月

**Author's Note:**

> 有一點點Strife X Death的Strife → Death短文(?)  
> 接近中秋節時想到的，就當作小月餅(?)了

對Strife來說，Death的形象是月亮，還是第三王國的月亮。  
他的肌膚就如月面那樣蒼白而且乾燥，也完全無法從他身上感到一絲生機或是溫暖，還藏了很多秘密在背後那片The First特有的黑暗裡。  
但那雙骷髏面具後的眼瞳，卻有著與昏黃月色相符的橘金薄光，看似有著些許溫度卻又難以接近去確認他的心思。

這些理當是段頗為浪漫的形容，如果不是在硝煙四起、血肉橫飛的場合，那就更好了——是的，思想跳躍甚至有些無序的Strife，在此等戰鬥場合中依然不合時宜地把思緒跟在暗戀對象後面。  
即使他從不承認，但他確實為Death感到著迷。  
每當這百發百中的射手盡量裝作不經意地將視線掃向兄長時，就像個孩子努力拿著望遠鏡，想看清黑雲後的月兒究竟是什麼模樣。

除了和月亮一樣孤寂、遙遠、蒼白、寒冷之外，Death也同樣傷痕累累。  
所謂傷痕自然不是物理上的。造物在上，除了右肩上的刻紋，從來就沒有什麼傷能在他兄長身上出現超過半天，就連么弟那把大到離譜的巨劍都不能在那副慘白身軀上留下一條疤。  
然而，如果說的是內心，那肯定是與月球表面一致的坑坑疤疤……他到今天都還記得，在伊甸裡Death那失魂落魄的模樣。也就是從那一天起，他總會時不時想著，蒼白騎士的心或許在那天就死了個徹底。

可是當Death一邊數落他沒長神經、一邊把他從哪個惡魔刀下踹走，Strife在回嘴咒罵的同時又會覺得自己想錯了。

這最為年長的涅法雷姆還有另一個與月亮相似的點，就是總是看顧他的手足，即使方法不一定跟月光一樣柔和。  
不論Death表現得多冷酷，他很保護這三個碩果僅存的弟妹。不管是特別做治癒魔法道具給Fury、削下War一條手臂，還是出言威嚇Strife不准插手，背後的理由都是一樣的。  
當然，這不表示以衝突為名的涅法雷姆會乖乖接受此種保護。當然不，Strife恨死這點了。有好幾次他都想衝著那脊骨嶙峋的背影大喊，喊著他可以保護自己、喊著他也可以保護他……然而，這嘴巴向來比子彈還快的雙槍手，每次都把到喉頭的念想給吞回肚子裡。

_ 該死，就是說不出口啊，我哪有辦法。 _ Strife想著，泛著黃光的視線穿過護目鏡，望向正在給他包紮的兄長。此時此地還在動的生物只剩下他們。  
「你居然會被打中，肯定是戰鬥中都在胡思亂想些什麼吧？」Death嚴實面具後的橘紅雙眼瞟了弟弟一下，隨即轉回了傷口上，兩手以有些訓斥意味的力道把繃帶給繫緊。  
短髮的涅法雷姆裝模作樣地發出吃痛的哀嚎，在長髮的那個決定要把他的手給削掉以前連忙抽了回來，還停不下嘴：「哇喔！你小心點好嗎？我可是用這雙手在幹著我們『維繫平衡偉大的職責』啊，親愛的兄弟。」  
Death在面具後翻了個大白眼，壓下拿起鐮刀的衝動。什麼話從Strife嘴裡講出來都像是要來吵架的，他以為他早該習慣了，但顯然沒有。  
「那就專心一點，免得那天你的頭被從脖子上打下來，我可不想幫你撿回來。」年長的涅法雷姆站起身，準備回去報告他們的成果。  
_ 剛剛那是在擔心我嗎？ _ Strife不由得感到一絲欣喜，連他自己都覺得蠢的那種。但是，嘿，能讓自己被掛在朝思暮想的人心上，任誰都會快樂的吧？他不由得在頭盔底下拉起一個苦笑。  
「你真沒好奇心，不想知道我剛剛在想啥嗎？」把雙槍放回了腰間的槍套裡，戴著頭盔的涅法雷姆輕鬆地跟上戴著面具那個的步伐，離開一片狼藉的現場。他踩著的步調輕鬆又愉快，幾乎讓人以為他可能根本不太在乎他們到底來這裡做了什麼，實際上可能也真是這樣。  
「洗耳恭聽。」年長者絲毫沒有慢下腳步，語調也毫無起伏，只是一手將某種滿是刺鼻氣味的容器扔到身後，難以讓人理解他的真心。  
「在想月亮。」年輕的涅法雷姆蠻不在乎地抽出腰間武器，頭也沒回，舉手向後對著那個剛剛被拋飛的物體就是一槍。

**轟隆——** 剛剛的場所轉瞬就被炸了個花開富貴、焰華錦簇。

看著Death在出口停下腳步，與他眼眸顏色一致的火光映在因風飛揚的鴉黑長髮上，就連少有血色的皮膚都覆上一層暖黃。Strife頗為得意，就好像剛才的爆炸是他獻給兄長的繁花。  
「月亮？」他很肯定兄長此刻在面具下皺著眉頭，但也幼稚地為獲得對方注意力暗自感到高興。  
「是啊，月亮。」他故作輕鬆地說著：「你知道，我們難得有機會一起出任務，剛好地球那邊這兩天是滿月……或許我們也該偶爾像正常兄弟一樣，一起喝點酒、賞賞月？」  
_ 好，剛剛那個藉口真是夠爛的了，什麼正常兄弟啊？ _ Strife剛講完就想一槍在自己腦袋上開洞，但講出口的話就跟射出去的子彈一樣是回不來的，他只能默默等著兄長會有什麼尖酸刻薄的反應。  
「……或許不壞。」Death想了一下，給了弟弟最想不到的回答。  
「對嘛！那我去買酒！」短髮的涅法雷姆回答地歡快，內心更是各種不敢置信與欣喜若狂混合的不安定情緒風暴，他簡直要樂死了。  
「把工作辦完了再說。」長髮的騎士一把揪住另一名騎士的圍巾，一面拖著走一面召喚出兩人的馬匹，過程中完全沒搭理對方機關槍似的咒罵跟抱怨。

或許，那就是最好的任務收尾。  
如此一來，那些你一言我一語的碎言碎語，就能掩蓋那頭盔底下的欣喜與緊張，以及面具後那抹笑意與溫柔。


End file.
